Resident Evil: Hell on Earth
by Exavier2
Summary: This is a Resident Evil Fan Fiction I wrote with a friend some years back. Decided to finally post it and get back to work on it. So read and tell me what you think please. It’s a humor action type thing about two survivors from Racoon city.
1. Resident Evil: Hell on Earth Part 1

Resident Evil: Hell on Earth  
Chapter 1: A City In Ruins  
"Mr. Johnson, inform the head scientist that we have orders to complete another T-0 whatever!?" said one of Umbrella's delivery boys.  
"Shit! I just finished two of those mother-fuckers and that bastard wants another!!? Tell him I'll get him one, damn fucker . . . "replied Mr. Johnson, Umbrella's supply and demand guru (he was really the one that did the science, but he never got credit.)"  
At the same time, off the remains of Raccoon Hell . . . uh, City, two mysterious figures stood, looking at the ruins of the once-proud city. "Those Parasol faggets, ruining our homes." Said Curtis, the eldest of the two survivors, at 27.  
"I thought that bunch of motherfuckers were Umbrella?" replied David, age 25, retired member of U.B.C.S. ( Umbrella Biohazard Counter Service).  
"We should beat the shit outta those fucking bastards for ruining our town. I gotta rocket launcher from that fat guy's shop (RE2). What do you got?"  
"I have a gattling gun."  
"The Hell? How?"  
"It was for being the first person to lay a member of S.T.A.R.S. (cough Jill cough)  
"I won't ask."  
"So, lets go kick ass, bring that damn place to hell!"  
"Damn strait, to London!"  
Chapter 2: S.T.A.R.S. vs U.B.C.S.  
Once they walked to Mole City (across the Racoon Mountains), our heroes flew to London. "Which building is Umbrellas?" asked Curtis.  
"The one by the airport."  
"Oh."  
When they arrived, some members of S.T.A.R.S. were there. "What the fuck is goin' on, your dead!" yelled Curtis.  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!" exclaimed David as he saw Jill.  
David ran over and began making love. The process that happened was . . . Hey, what the Hell? {Nemesis kills anouncer} "The following contains explicit material in a police car, so we shall not go into details.  
After a long time making up an excuse, our heroes discovered S.T.A.R.S. had planned a raid on Umbrella, but the U.B.C.S. was guarding the door. "Yo, Mikey?" said David.  
"Bro, where you gone, we been looking for you, the boss wants to talk.." said Mikey.  
"Ya dawg, be bringin' pals to homie, chill."  
So our heroes and S.T.A.R.S. entered. A scream behind! Curtis ran out. A hunter had decapitated Mikey! "Shit!!" said Curtis as he turned it into the other red meat.  
After joining the group, they were greeted by U.B.C.S. However, they got the fuck beat from them, and two S.T.A.R.S. members were killed.  
Chapter 3: Project D  
They proceeded, until they reached the lab. Using her hacking skills, Jill opened the computer log. "Guys, were screwed.  
The entry read: April 19- We've begun work on a new virus, D type.  
June 30- The virus is ready, it is being prepared for shipment.  
July 20- There's been an accident. The truck spilled 50 tons of liquid and gas D-virus. They are making us wear clean suits.  
August 3- I've developed a rash on my back. The doctor says I can take of the suit.  
August 13- A rotting lump of flesh fell of my arm. What's happening to me?  
September 24- I'm losing human skills, intelligence, morality, even love. As I wright, the coldness inside me grows. . .  
December 8- I'm losing it, I can't hold on. This morning I ate Craig!  
"Fuck!!!!!" yelled everyone in unison.  
"Hey this tube is cracked . . ." said Curtis.  
David destroyed it with his gun. Liquid viral enhancer (yeah, right) came pouring out. , but so did a monster. Oozing with guts, the Nemesis v.3 was woken.  
Chapter 4: Scoop Scoop, Yum Yum  
The monster ran at the group at full speed, the gattling gun and rocket launcher doing shit. It missed the first time, slamming into a computer. It 's intestines shot out like a tentacle . . . at Jill. David ran in front of it. Getting the fucking shit beat out of him. "Ohh." Said David as his flesh became rotten, a rash broke out . . .  
"The fucker infected him! Off with his head too!" said Curtis.  
"No, don't!" yelled Jill.  
"Why, planning to sleep with a zombie?"  
"No, but I can save him. Bide me fifteen minutes, and I'll cure him."  
"OK. Yo, fuck daddy, you want some?" said Bob, a member of S.T.A.R.S. as he mooned the Nemesis.  
The Nemesis grabbed him and ate him . . . whole. He then ran at Curtis. Curtis backflipped and shot the Nemesis with a rocket, blowing it's armor apart, and blood spraying in more places than Bill Clinton has screwed guys. "Come on, you freak!" he said as he shot three more, causing him to lose half his skin. "You can do better than that! Well can't you?" Curtis realized his weapon was empty and gulped.  
Suddenly, 200 bullets per second were smacking the freak. David was cured. He threw another missile to Curtis. (RE always has the rocket launcher saving you) "Blow him open, hurry! And Jill, activate selfdestruct for the base."  
"Right."  
"Got it."  
As the missile hit the exhausted Nemesis, the base caught fire. Everyone started running, but not before Curtis and David flicked the bitch off.  
Epilogue: The Ride Home  
On the captor ride back to the states, Jill got fucked, Curtis reloaded, and David found out fertility drugs were in the intestines: Jill was pregnant.  
To be Continued. . . .  
This story is written by Exavier, with explicit additions from NeoBird436 and comedic help from SuperSonic. I don't own RE, but I own Curtis, NeoBird436 owns David, and SuperSonic owns the others that aren't in the series. 


	2. Resident Evil: Hell on Earth Part 2

Resident Evil: Hell on Earth Part 2  
Chapter 5: Trouble at the base  
After our heroes last exploit they had gone back to Florida where there new base was set up. It was a nice house they were renting, (only three rats) David had gotten a discount from the land lord. Female land lord.... *cough* *cough*  
"Damnit!" Jill could be heard screaming throughout the entire home.  
"The fuck she yelling about!" Shouted Curtis.  
"Well look at her!" Responded David.  
"Man she's fat..."  
"She's pregnant you bitch!"  
"The fuck, how did that happen?" (Pimp master David must have been caught without condoms...again.) Though David had them in a ready supply... "Apparently those Umbrella bitches have never heard about birth control." "Hey guys," A call was then coming in for the three. It was one of the other few (virgin *BS* *cough*) Raccoon City survivors. Chri-er Leon! "Claire and I located an Umbrella lab. It's up in Himalayas." "Leon...!" Claire could be heard in the background along with the rustling of covers. "Whoops! Gotta go score!" With the phone dead David and Curtis had their new target. "Mother fucker, time for pay back!" Shouted David readying his gatling gun.  
"So how do we move Jill there...?" Asked Curtis."  
"Hell I don't know. Slutlu er Sulu, the jet now, plot a course to the Himalayas!"  
"I'm Gideon..."  
"Shit!" With this, they hitched a ride with there new pilot, Gideon who was hired about five minutes go.  
Chapter 6: Where are we again!?  
"They are here..." Said one man watching the screen, "How many?" Questioned the nice Mr. Johnson creator of many Tyrants. "Three. They say to get the new ones ready." "Er, not sure if that's such a great idea...." "Do it!" "Fine, fine! Hard ass...." Meanwhile.... After arriving at Himalayas the group realized that they had no idea where the Umbrella lab was hidden. And because there pilot was nice enough to not wait (Leave em) it looked like they were stuck. Having been lost forever, (20 minutes) it became clear that Curtis would die of frost bite, David a lack of sex, and Jill from birth pains.  
"Fuck! The tip of everything on me is going numb..." Said Curtis.  
"Yeah... Where are we?" Asked David.  
"..............." Jill collapsed on the ground tired making a metal clang.  
"The hell?" Dusting the snow aside they found a porno magazine...  
"Edition 38!" Said David.  
"Um the path..."  
"Er... oh yeah!" Besides the magazine there was also that metal path. It led upward, the Umbrella lab would be found! Now dragging the fat bitch-er Jill Curtis and David hurried along. "Now why do I have to drag her?" Complained Curtis. "Wait, shut up." "What!?" Two super Lickers then jumped them! A well placed Shotgun blast sent ones head flying off right back into the others head knocking it off as well (Didn't think they weren't going to have at least a little variety did you?). They then began to follow the path, working their way up the mountain. Beating the fuck out of Lickers and Hunters along the entire way. David got the idea of maybe making Hunter burgers to sell, but it was decided that was best left for later..  
"Finally, reached the damn door." Said Curtis breathlessly. Mainly being tired from dragging Jill most of the way.  
"Man, doors locked. Fuck that, Curtis blow that bitch open!"  
"All right!" Blasting the door open they were then in. They were now entering the Umbrella lab...  
Chapter 7: Enter the Tyrants! Breaking and entering (heh) they had a quick look around. The main area along with seemingly everywhere else was deserted. Luckily they found a side room with a bed in it. In which David could go about healing Jill by...... (This scene has been censored for your safety... This is an RE fanfic after all, not Pokemon manga... and movies!) With Jill now healed they ventured on. Jill hacking the lock as they came out into a test facility/training room.  
"Welcome!" Said a voice over the PA system.  
"The hell is this?" Shouted Jill.  
"Yeah fucker! You better have something to help with our birth control problem here." Added David.  
"Eheheheheheh *gasp* *cough* my inhalor!" Breathes in for a moment, "Ah yes... Anyway. You might have made it this far, but you wont get past out newest creations."  
"Man bring it." Shouted Curtis in response "Beat that fucktard Nemisis. We can take whatever you can dish out." With this a massive door in front of them opened unleashing a Licker bigger then a car. Charging at them it shortly thereafter lost its head to a single shot from Curtis' rocket launcher. "Ew." "Nice. Upgraded that bitch again?" "Of course." This one was quickly followed by a larger Hunter. Only to have its torso blown off... It then rolled on the ground, wailing like a banshee that had been kicked in the nuts, as well as having a strange rubber thing shoved up it's posterior. (Ironic seeing as it must not them have any anymore...) "Ew once more.) "Heh, had enough?" The voice on the PA wailed across the room  
"Really... I'm bored..." replied David, "Motherfucker you're dead!!!" With this, David loaded his gun, his boredom cured as the group was charged by waves of zombies.  
"Die bastards!" Shouted Curtis while they all unloaded turning most of the undead into red meat in less then ten minutes.  
"Fuckdom shall triumph!" Said Curtis as he flipped off the guy.  
"Okay enough of this shit." Added David. "How in the hell does one keep all these bastards in here?"  
"Lots of cages." Jill shrugged a bit as there newest challenge came. This time a door opened to reveal five Tyrtants in black trench coats. Walking out, all of them then stopped, a loud eighty's type music playing. The two Tyrants standing to the center Tyrants right and left then pointed out their hands colored lights coming on all of them as the center one threw his arms up putting his legs out. Sticking a finger up he then wiggled it another hand grabbing his crotch in a pedohplic Michael Jackson like style.  
"Um...." David and Curtis pretty much agreed with Jill. Looking at each other David then tore the ugly shits legs out from under them Curtis taking two Tyrant's heads off. A dozen more then poured out getting break danced on by bullets along with the living hell beaten out of them in the process, mainly because the door they were coming through was only big enough for one to get through at a time. By the time they were done charred body's lied on the ground while they entered the control room.  
Chapter 8: D-virus! Entering the room where the people running this shit hole should be, they instead found a dead body. Pushing it aside Jill then hacked the computer files to see what was going on.  
D-type virus: The D-type is a new type of fully functioning virus. Unlike the G-type, whatever is infected by it grows in many ways, not only becoming immune to mass pain when it feels it, and growing, but also learning each time it evolves. So unlike the G-type which made monsters to aggressive these ones will aces things more like Nemesis. It is also stronger then the older ones. Capable of making new creatures to infect the old ones. However, it seems to be a bit flawed. Maybe having a few design errors we overlooked in making it. This will require further looking into...  
  
"How is it these bunch of Parasol fags can mess up so many times?" Said Curtis finishing reading what it said.  
"Who cares, just steal the data we need, and lets get out of here." Said David. Jill then began to work on this when the body they pushed aside moved. Getting back up tentacles burst from his body as he grew.  
"Leonardo Dicapio has become a god! I knew throwing my lot in with Parasol would pay off."  
"You mean Umbrella?" Asked Jill.  
"Whatever..." With this the first highly injected human D-type super monster attacked!  
"He must have injected himself then had himself shot so the shit could regenerate his cells. Take the shit kicker out!" Shouted Curtis raising his launcher.  
With this, the group then proceeded to beat the fuck out of him. David repeatedly beating the bitch with his Gattling gun before Jill blew off the crumbs he called nuts. However they grew back bigger, as he became immune to the pain then mutated. Curtis and David proceeded to beat the living hell out of him. Bitch slapping him then blasting him repeatedly. "My turn!" He said shrugging all there shit off by regenerating more. Moving faster then either of them could blink he then pushed David back into the controls which looked like it hurt like hell. Curtis then proceeded to judo his ass. Pulling out fancier moves then the Matrix, only to have his opponent regenerate then hit him into the wall so hard that he was out. Things were bad...  
"Shit! Get Curtis up."  
"Right!" Responded Jill moving to him.  
"No sex..."  
"Aww..... Not even a hand job...."  
"Eh no... Be, I don't know, friendly or something." Taking the Shotgun and Gattling Gun, David then attacked. Fighting the fucker like crazy it was a flurry of hits on both sides followed by bullets into the D-virus man who took viles of it inhaling it like Cid (FF7) inhaling cigarettes. Firing like mad David was eventually empty as he was knocked back.  
"Now prepare to join..."  
"Wait I'm straight." Said David who then saw a large trap door open behind the D-master.  
"David!" Jill shot the fuck out of the monster. Curtis running up now in the game as they both punched at him.  
Blocking the punches he then began to get knocked senseless. Taking similar attacks before a kick to his no longer existing crumbs sent him into the door.  
"That was close." David spat down into the hole.  
"Almost got man funked." Commented Curtis.  
"Shut up... What's in there anyway...?"  
"Man raping Tyrants." They both took a moment to snicker...  
"Lets go!" Jill stole the nescerary data and set the place to blow. Running into the hangar they then hijacked a plane, quickly taking off and getting the hell out of there while the place blew up James Bond style, just right too.  
"Think Decrapio will miss the wallet I picked off of him during that fight?" Asked Curtis grinning. With the plane on autopilot they had a chance to rest for soon they'd have a good vacation. David got sex, Jill got fucked again, there was still the whole pregnant thing but to hell to that for now, and Curtis got to get drunk from the miniature bar in the plane. However... There was more too it then they might think...  
To be continued....  
Again this story was written by Exavier with help from Supersonic and an okay from NeoBird 436. I still don't own RE, never will either, all the made up characters and such belong to us however. 


	3. Resident Evil: Hell on Earth Part 3

Resident Evil: Hell on Earth part 3 Chapter 9: Vacation!

After hours, upon hours, upon hours, of flying they finally landed. David spent the entire damn trip getting banged while Curtis was either training or getting drunk.  
"Man Curtis, the entire time we were coming here, you didn't do anything productive." "Hey I don't see banging someone for nine hours straight as a goal in my life." "In other words you can't get laid. Or, can't get it up, huh?" "Man shut the fuck up. Bitch, where are we anyway?" "Somewhere in the Caribbean according to this electronic map. Though it doesn't say where. Hang on." While Jill busily typed away on the 1200 piece of crap computer installed on the plane, Curtis and David took a survey of the nearby area. Both of them taking note of a little town nearby.  
"Got anything yet?" Asked Curtis.  
"Nope..." "Hang on!" David then proceeded to kick the computer. Seeing the sparks he beat the shit out of it until it wasn't working anymore.  
"Hmm... My Xbox works when I kick it..." He muttered.  
"Well lets get going." With this they all then headed off the plane. Along the way Jill happened to pass out into the sand (again.  
"Think she's having birth pains or some shit..." Said Curtis.  
"Lets just drag her..." So with this the two of them kept going, having to bear the big ass Launcher, Gatling Gun, and Jill. And the heat... Damn the Carribean!  
A few hours later they came to realize what it was like to be dehydrated as well and how heat made mirages. Such as making city's appear closer then they actually were.  
Puff "Finally," Puff "Made it," David looked around while Curtis was panting. "Now where is everyone?" "Good question." Added Curtis... "Its quiet... too quiet..." Five minutes later.  
"We haven't found shit," Said Curtis surveying the town.  
"Tell me about it, this place is empty as hell." They both knew something was obviously up here. Most of the building had been checked.  
"I'll go check this shit hole place." Said David, leaving Jill outside with Curtis for the moment while he went in. The building looked old and rundown as he looked around. Moving to the bottom floor he found an odd looking hairy man at a desk and woke him up.  
"Hey buddy where the hell is everyone?" "Uh... Oh yes, yes, yes. Welcome!" "Er..." The man seemed happy as he grinned. "Welcome sir low level hooker port. I imagine that you must have been told about it like all the other men." A light flashed in good ole David's brain.  
"Ah... yeah..." "Very good...! No other customers so you're the only for them all." "How many is all?" "Twenty." "Woot! Lead the way."

Following the guy he went back to a metal door.  
"Please, sir, your weapons, and step in." "Right, right." Shrugging off most of his stuff then stepped in. The room dark as he searched for the light. His hand finding something nice, soft and round. Finding the light he turned it on a hooker indeed standing in front of him nude. Except for the fact that she was leaking blood from the mouth.  
"Bastard. He said they were free. Not that they were dead!" (Technically the same I suppose. )  
The light then went out.  
Curtis was busy waiting when someone grabbed him from behind. The two of them in a large struggle as he hit the man. The uniform said U.C.B.S on it. Umbrella no doubt it seemed... Dodging a punch he smashed the man through the window of a building nearby.  
"Sorry I like to do a lot of window shopping." David then ran back up throwing a grenade behind him.  
"Dave, your alive?" "Yeah, man, picked the lock then did the old cut out the dudes eye, then throw it to the hungry hoes. Bitches wanted the rest." "Umbrellas's here. Let's haul ass man." Jill could be seen swaying as she got up.  
"The hell..." "Come on!" They both said grabbing her while running. Finding a small life boat near the shore they take it to leave... Jill taking notice of something approaching them.  
"Guys... That looks like an Umbrella owned boat."

Chapter 10: Boarding

The men were looking through the binoculars at the small life boat. Of course aware that intruders had been spotted on the island. The captain zoomed in a bit, taking notice of a chick with huge melons on the lifeboat with barley anything on.  
"Shit! Er, I mean, cough bring us alongside them quickly!" They quickly came up next the little life boat as the men moved over to pull her in. A tarp on the bottom of it was thrown off as two soldiers were grabbed and thrown into the water.  
"Surprise!" Began Curtis.  
"Mother fuckers!" Ended David as they threw two more men off then climbed on. The two of them quickly went about showing the soldiers wimp assess real skills. Both taking Sub Machine Guns from the nearest soldier they took out then shooting more of them that ran up. Looking at one another they then ran forward. Ducking down to trip two more soldiers running at them before shooting the sorry bastards. Making several more men into living bullet holders. Within a few minutes though they had about fifty laser sights aimed at them. Damn.  
"Fuck this..." Said Curtis dropping his guns as they had to give up. The captain merely grinning.  
"Take them to the brig."

Chapter 11: Trapped and Escape

"Motherfucker, watch your hands." Curtis was shoved in after saying this. David following as they looked over at the other captured people. One looking like the drunk dude from the movie Antz who talked of insect utopia. The other oddly resembling the pope reading a bible over a zombie corpse while some clown with fire on his head was eating the corpse... eww.  
David just stared... "This is some sick shit." "Tell me about it, we're going to have to be very, very hungry to eat here..." "Oh holy lord," Said the priest (whatever) waving his bible. "Praise thy meat of thy lead... lord... give insane clowneth crazy strength. Bless thy father holy name," He coughed a bit taking out a bag of white stuff and smoking it. "You guys must be new." The drunk guy motioned to David while sipping from a bottle he had. "Have to be careful to survive here." David took the bottle then sniffed it before handing it back.  
"That smells like a bottle of piss..." "... er... ..." Curtis tapped his foot on the ground then sighed. The clown growling while he looked at the corpse then the priest. Stabbing the priest he died in a religious spray of blood while the insane clown approached Curtis.  
"Hey boy... you want me to cut you. I'll cut you! Oh yeah I'll so cut you. I'll cut you little pig stuffing mother bitch ass funny ass punk bitch lick meh dick knock me up and down pot smoker tree weeding guy!" With this he lunged with the knife as Curtis promptly put a bullet through his head with a hidden gun. David then pointed a gun at the drunk man.  
"Wait... I'm drunk!" "No witnesses!" The man then passed out as they shrugged. Going to unlock the door he was surprised when the jail cell door fell open.  
"Guess they should have tried the frigging handle..." It was quiet... For about two seconds before the guard noticed them.  
"Hey you ah!" He then screamed when a zombie bit into his neck.  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" Said Curtis as the two of them ran down the hall. Undead trying to grab them from the bars they busily beat the fuck out of anything that touched them. Breaking the twig ass arms like er twigs and drop kicking any zombies that got in their way. "Man I could beat these guy's if I was in a comma." David was right too as they also saw a guy in a wheelchair and a comma go by and the zombies unable to bite him... Reaching the area with their guns they got armed and dangerous (heh) then headed out. Coming to an upper deck as a Tyrant confronted them. Curtis only nodded to David.  
"Flip you for it." Nodding the gatling gun wielder took a coin flipping it as Curtis took aim and blew the ugly bitch away. Another one then came up several bullets hitting the freaks legs while it fell. A man in his late twenty's walked over and fired a magnum into its head. Looking down at it he then flipped the lazy bitch off.  
"Stay," "And you are...?" "Chad, U.C.B.S. Actually working for a rival company to get info. I let the virus out. Partially because they were getting close to discovering me, and also to help you guys out. Simple reason why is because its interesting to see your performance against bio weapons. But now we need to get out of here." Nodding, they both began to follow him. The Tyrant which he shot slowly getting up as a bullet hit in the head and it fell dead again.  
"Bitch I said stay!"

Chapter 12: Battle on the boat

A dozen zombies could be seen on the deck of the ship. 1000 bullets came flying smacking the freaks quickly cutting them down. David lead the way as they reached the top.  
"They're keeping Jill on a lower level. You two will probably have to split up to help keep this place clear of zombies." "All right you two go ahead and I'll stay here." Said Curtis watching as David nodded. Running over to another door he blasted more of the freaks with his gatling gun then ran down the stairs. Walking over to a CD player nearby he took half an arm then threw it off. Turning it on as Craddle of Filth then began to play. "What is this shit..." Taking out the CD he tossed it in back of him the CD hitting a zombie in the head and impaling it. Hitting a button he had it play the next CD and went to a good song. Shout 2000 by Disturbed as he loaded his gun. Lifting it he then shot the nearest zombie in the head. Another one jumping down from a catwalk nearby as he shot it in the head as well. One then climbed up to his right from the water. Curtis merely put a gun to its head then fired dropping it as well.  
"Man you guys suck ass. Must be reading the 'I am a pansy' zombie book." With this he continued to kick their assess. His leg coming around to strike another as he looked around.  
"I mean, how are you guys going to beat me." Around fifty or so zombies then began to come from every direction and advance on Curtis.  
"Shit..."

Chapter 13: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Chad and David made their way down the hallway quickly. Feet echoing a bit as they heard a familiar shuffling.  
Zombies.  
Looking around a corner, they both saw a few zombies, and zombie dogs. David looked back at Chad then nodded a bit. Chad quickly removing a gun but David waved it off.  
"Eh wait, I have a better idea. I'll give them the old head trick." He then took a corpse from a body nearby. Shoved a grenade in it and threw it down the hall. After this he took a bone and attached a grenade to it then threw it. The zombie dogs and zombies pounced on the head and bone like the nutty professor at free pancake bleakest and were all blown to many nice bites. The other zombies getting to work on eating those bites.  
"Fuck this..." David lead the way as they walked around, quickly shooting up anything in their way. "One bitch, two bitch, three bitch." Counting them off he fired his gatling gun mowing down the rest. The two stopping at a skinless zombie... Taking a lighter, Chad then threw it on the zombie sending it up in fire.  
"How did you know that would happen?" "I recognized the smell. I kept telling Bob to not smoke so much crack." The two of them then stumbled from an explosion. A Super Tyrant walked at them with a grenade launcher. Hitting Chad aside it then knocked David's gatling gun out of his hand. Kicking him back before it fired again the explosion tossing him aside. Man how fucked is he eh?  
"Everyone uses the same shit these days." Taking aim the Tyrant fired again as he ran.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuck this!" Grunting he was then thrown down. Back burning as the Tyrant took aim, grinned, then waited, then fired! The grenade flying at Dave.

With Curtis about be mauled by fifty zombies and David outgunned by a grenade launching Tyrant. Can our heroes survive? 


End file.
